


light your match and spark a fire

by tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Cuddles, Davey Jacobs Gets A Hug, Davey Jacobs Needs A Hug, Davey went to the Refuge instead of Crutchie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friends as Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of cuddles, Love, One-Shot, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Soft Boys, Touch-Starved, lots of them - Freeform, the newsies are family and they love each other, they act tough but are very soft and affection, touch-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower/pseuds/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower
Summary: Jack hates the way the words wobble and strangle in his chest, pleading. Davey's eyes flash with some strong emotion Jack barely has time to register before it's gone. Davey lets out a shaky, breathless noise that could perhaps be called a broken laugh before he ever so slowly nods. It seems far too long and not long enough before Jack has him in his arms. Jack moves cautiously, making sure Dave is aware of every movement before he wraps his arms around Davey and pulls him close. Davey shudders, a tremor rolling down his body and Jack hates the way he can he feel the bones beneath the other boy's shirt. How painfully light he is. Jack tries to swallow the bile in his throat and hopes that Davey can even remember the last time he ate.The moment he pulls the warm presence of Dave close to his chest the suffocating, heavy weight coiled in his chest unfurls. Jack let out a shaky breath. Davey sinks into the embrace and Jack's grip tightens."I think I forgot what human contact felt like."(An AU set loosely in a version of events where Davey was in Refuge, not Crutchie. This is set directly at/after his return and results in a whole lot of cuddling newsboys)





	light your match and spark a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello! So this fic is inspired by a lovely series of writing prompts that have given me lots of muse for touch-starved Davey Jacobs apparently 
> 
> The line in particular I used for this was: _❝ i think i forgot what human contact felt like. ❞_
> 
> Find it on [tumblr](https://tellthosewithpowersafeintower.tumblr.com/post/185133530093/light-your-match-and-spark-a-fire) as well if you prefer reading it there
> 
> Davey Jacobs went to the Refuge instead of Crutchie, but the strike continued and they did win. It's not really specified but it did know the boys for several weeks before the strike in this universe, and this is set directly after Crutchie brings Davey back after his release
> 
> I haven't really written anything more for this universe but if people enjoy I'd definitely be interested in exploring it? I really loved what I've done so far, and even though my anxiety has been picking on me about I truly loved writing this and decided I wanted to attempt to share it
> 
> I'd love more than anything to hear your feedback! Hearing from you will always make my day 💕💕💕
> 
> Trigger warnings: discussions of and references to past child abuse (courtesy of the Refuge)

When David Jacobs appears, Jack feels like for the first time he can _breathe_ and the world starts turning for the first time since Dave vanished. "Davey," the word is breathless and soft and ginger and Jack wants nothing more than to never let it or him go. What's visible of Davey's skin is littered with cuts and bruises, old and new, and faint lines that look they will curl into scars. There's a fresh cut on his cheek and his left eye is black and blue, turning into a nasty looking shiner and his hair messy and unkempt in a way Davey before most certainly would have deplored. Davey smiles. The action seems very forced.

"Hey, Jack."

It seemed everything in the room had frozen when David had entered, and in an instant the tense atmosphere shatters. Racetrack moves forward, feet flying and he's at Dave's side in an instant, eyes wide and cigar tipping down as his mouth drops in shock. Race's hand hesitates by Davey's shoulder. He flinches back slightly on instinct, short of breath, before forcing an apologetic smile. Race just dips his head ever so slightly, eyes knowing. The flurry of motion from the boys follows, all keeping their distance but undeniably relieved and joyful.

There's the thump of a crutch with wood as Crutchie takes a few steps forward. He shoots a look over his shoulder, hand flying out towards the other boy and smiling reassuringly at him the way he has since their entry.

Jack stares, his breathing hitching. Davey takes several steps forward, wincing and holding ribs gingerly. Jack feels his throat constrict when he notices the limp and the way one of Dave's legs doesn't seem willing to cooperate, and hates the way the injury old or new restricts the most beautiful boy ever known. Davey meets him in the middle and tries to smile. "They shut down the Refuge. Roosevelt... he heard about you. And the Refuge, your... drawings. Sny- Snyder's going to be incarcerated."

Jack's hands want to twitch at his sides, to break the distance between them and pull the weight of Davey Jacobs' body to him to prove to himself that Dave is warm and there and _real_. He'd seen the wary look, though, the urge to shy back from unexpected rough hands and Jack feels his heart constrict in his throat because not Davey Jacobs. None of his boys.

Except it seems that even though he'd wanted to keep every one of them out of the Refuge they had all lived it a thousand agonizing times.

"God, Davey..." Jack's voice feels ragged and painful. His hand moves painfully slowly and when Davey nods slightly at Jack's silent question he traces his fingers ever so softly under Dave's black eye. Davey shudders under the touch, painfully thin and slight and shaky, breath catching in his throat as Jack whispers, "I'm sorry."

The boys are silent at the spectacle. There was a faint cough and silently it seemed everyone agrees they couldn't pull their eyes away, afraid that if they do their friend is going to be gone in a breath. Davey licks his lips, trying to find the words. After a few staggered moments he breathes in, eyes sincere.

"It wasn't your fault."

Jack makes a noise of disbelief and tries to turn his head away, but he can't bring himself to let David out of his line of sight. He watches as Davey fiddles with his lip between his teeth before glancing around at all the others.

"It wasn't any of your faults."

Jack closes his eyes and breathes out. He opens his eyes as quickly as he can and feels a spike of relief that _yes_ Davey is still here, and not a phantom or dream he's just jerked out of. Davey spins to face Jack, wincing at the sharp jarring of his ribs with the sudden movement and he sighs.

"Is it okay if I touch you?"

The words are painfully desperate. Jack hates the way the words wobble and strangle in his chest, pleading. Davey's eyes flash with some strong emotion Jack barely has time to register before it's gone. Davey lets out a shaky, breathless noise that could perhaps be called a broken laugh before he ever so slowly nods. It seems far too long and not long enough before Jack has him in his arms. Jack moves cautiously, making sure Dave is aware of every movement before he wraps his arms around Davey and pulls him close. Davey shudders, a tremor rolling down his body and Jack hates the way he can he feel the bones beneath the other boy's shirt. How painfully light he is. Jack tries to swallow the bile in his throat and hopes that Davey can even remember the last time he ate.

The moment he pulls the warm presence of Dave close to his chest the suffocating, heavy weight coiled in his chest unfurls. Jack let out a shaky breath. Davey sinks into the embrace and Jack's grip tightens.

"I think I forgot what human contact felt like," Davey's words come out strangled and incredibly small.

Jack huffs on a bitter, garbled laugh and struggles for breath. When Dave buries his face into Jack's shirt and continues to tremble, Jack breathes in the scent of sweat and metal and the bitter iron of blood. He tries to ignore the throb in his forehead it awakens.

"Guess we'se gonna have to remind you," he runs his thumb over one of Davey's fingers, forcing himself to swallow the painful bubble in his throat. "What it's like to be cared about."

Davey stiffens in his arms, stilling before his fingers grasp at the material and he lets out a choked noise that sounds painfully like a sob. He all but falls into Jack and Jack holds him close. He buries his nose into Dave's hair and breathes in the warm weight of Davey Jacobs under his arm and the tickle of his hair.

Holding Davey felt like coming home.

Race drops his cigar to side before walking slowly towards them, caution to each step. He stops, making eye contact with Jack above Dave's head before moving a half-step closer to the shaky boy. "Davey?" His pitch raises in another question and Davey gives a jerky nod and manages to choke out a, "Yes."

Race's fingers softly brush David's shoulder, keeping an eye on him and, when it seems safe to continue, outstretching his fingers to wrap his hand around the other boy's shoulder. Racetrack moved to pull himself around the boy in an awkward sort of embrace. Jack felt Davey's breath stutter before a strained pleasant hum greeted them. "Good to stop whenever you need us to," Jack assured him as his thumb lightly brushed along Dave's fingers. One-by-one boys filter forwards, asking and double-checking before adding themselves to the sea of gentle touches- Crutchie with soft smiles and fondness silently stroking Davey's hair with feather light touches, Blink adding himself to the hug, Albert tracing patterns silently on the back of Dave's hand.

In the end they all wound up on the floor tucked between two bunks. Davey huddles in the middle of the tangled limbs in a giant, messy group hug held close to Jack's chest.

It's hot, and snuggling close together with a sea of hot bodies hardly helped such matters but none of them seem bothered. Every motion and touch is soft and made with care. Even the bickering is gentle, with no heat or bite and soft words and faint smiles.

When Dave takes in a tremulous breath and forces out, "I really missed you guys," everything falls quiet save for his breathing.

Then comes a rise of voices, newsboys fumbling over themselves for their own comments. "We missed you too." "It's good to have ya back." "'S okay, Dave. We gotcha." "Ain't gonna let them getcha again."

"You're a newsie," Crutchie's says in the breath that follows. "Newsies is family. You're one of us now."

When Davey buries a smile into Jack's shirt, Jack gently traces patterns along Dave's fingers and returns one faintly.

Contact, in the Refuge, was limited to pain, rough touches, and jarring movements. Even eye contact marked the mere silent exchanges with other terrified children, moments like huddling close in the cramped, uncomfortable mattresses at night and maybe a desperate grapple of limbs before impending pain. Even other kids could be harsh, with shoves and scratches and striking flesh on flesh in a way they'd all become accustomed to. Shoving down and kicking and nicking food from too clumsy hands. There were no softer moments like these, hugs or embraces or fleeting brushes of hands or ruffling someone's hair. With the newsies, everyone always seemed to be touching in one way or another. Playful pats, claps on the shoulder, tugging someone into a one-armed embrace, bumping elbows with one another, and signature spit-shakes filtered into the flurry of never ending touch.

The newsies all seem to be very _physical_ people. They showed affection through thousands of varying touches, welcomed others through contact, and reminded themselves of their connection and presence after rough days through contact with one another.

Feeling Davey shudder under the slightest touch, as though he didn't know what to do with it or what to expect, did _something_ to Jack's heart.

"This is so _stupid_ ," Davey chokes, twisting to hide his face and heavy breaths into the fabric of Jack's shirt. Even as he says it, he makes no move to draw away. His breathing hitches and he bites his lip when a hand reached up to brush his cheek soothingly, but unconsciously he continued to lean into the contact.

"No, it ain't," Jack retorts, and, at Davey's strained noise of disbelief, "It _ain't_ , Dave."

"We've had months to be wit each other and share beds and walk all over each other," Mush speaks up. "None of us have a problem making up for lost time."

"You went from school to the streets to prison in a couple a weeks," Race's eyes are sad when he fiddles his cigar between his fingers. "Nothing wrong with needing time to figure things out after that."

Davey's shoulders tense at the word 'prison' and he bites out, "That's not-"

He breaks off.

Jack tips his head up. "Sometimes you need somethin to remind you you're still here. You're allowed to want a hug. Ain't nothing wrong with wanting to _held_ for Christ's sake," Jack huffs.

"Some of us come from places where we wasn't really allowed to love or have affection. It isn't bad to want that when you ain't known anything different from bad touch," Crutchie's voice is smaller but wise and aged in the way some of the older boy's got, smile pinched ever so slightly.

_"I'm sorry."_

That startles a snort out of Jack. "What you got to be sorry for?"

"You didn't- you shouldn't-" Davey's words tapper out at his next words. "You shouldn't have to know all that."

Jack hears a few sharp breaths and fond smiles from the boys. They shuffle closer around Dave. Jack feels something warm and fond in his chest as some of the boys wave off the words with light comments, but their eyes were undeniably affectionate. Watching the way Davey nervously twisted with his fingers, trying to repress a wince, something painful contracts inside Jack's chest.

_And neither should you._

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

The words are incredibly small and Jack swears all thoughts in his brain short-circuit, sluggishly trying to process what had just been said. Feeling strangled as his grip around Davey tightens, "Of course you'd apologize for getting beaten and arrested, Christ."

Jack presses his eyes shut. Beside him, a few of the boys shift nearer as their affection for the boy in their arms grew.

"It ain't your fault Davey. It _ain't,_ " he presses firmly. Trying not to groan at the _disbelief denial guilt_ he caught twisting the other boy's features, Jack grits his teeth for a moment. "Ain't on you. The only people who's at fault is the guys at did this. None o' this is on you."

Davey huffed, and his curled fingers squeeze tighter into the material of Jack's shirt.

"It. Ain't. Your. _Fault_."

Each word is firm and as punctuated as Jack could make it.

It falls silent beyond the ragged, heavy breaths that escape Davey. Jack stares at the shuddering boy and noiselessly _pleaded_ with him to understand. Crutchie runs his fingers through Dave's hair, letting it curl up in little fluffs at all angles. He didn't seem to mind the press of other boys at his side, arms snaked around him and supporting his shoulders.

Then, incredibly soft from where he wrapped around the boy, Race whispers, "You don't gotta do this alone."

Davey's shoulders heave.

There was nothing, and then, squeezing his eyes shut so tight it likely sent spikes of pain through his face, the former schoolboy's fingers twitch.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He says, strangled and breathless.

"Started a strike, kept us all safe, fought like hell, gave up everything for us an' gave us something to believe in ourselves for."

It was perhaps the most Davey had heard from Blink in one breath before.

"You're a newsboy. Not just a newsboy now, you're one of us. We pick the best a our own. Like Crutchie 's said- Newsies is family, so you're stuck with the rest of us now, there's no goin back."

A snort and a grumbled, "Ain't that the truth."

The startled noise that brings out of Davey almost stops Jack's heart. He has to focus to catch his breath. It wasn't a laugh, not quite, but the strangled not entirely unpleasant sound is more beautiful than Santa Fe could ever be.

It's the closest any of them had gotten to one of Mouth's laugh in what feels like an eternity. Even before, the joy that had eventually, fleetingly shone through at them from the elder Jacobs had been brief at best before it was gone. Every one of them couldn't help but want for the next.

Then, after a breath, an incredibly small voice comes from Davey.

"Thank you."

Jack feels his lips lop up in some play on a smile. "Of course, Mouth," equally as soft

.  
They stay like that for a while. Quiet, save for breathless noises, soothing murmured affections, and gentle adoration. One of the littles tries to toss a blanket over the bundle of bodies to make them comfortable. It drapes over a few of their heads, but most of the grungy newsboys aren't even touched by the scant cloth. They appreciate the gesture anyhow.

When it becomes too overwhelming and Davey makes a strangled, gasping noise, there is a fumble of bodies rapidly withdrawing without protest. They seat themselves around the others, sprawling over beds or crossing their legs or kneeling or leaning against railing nearby. Jack starts to gingerly draw himself back but Davey clutches tighter to Jack's shirt with a noise of protest. Jack stares, shocked for a moment before a wave of fondness rose up and threatens to drown him. Tucking his smile into Davey's hair, Jack whispers feather light reassurances and watches the way the shaky tension slowly seeps away. David didn't want to let go. Jack had no protest.

The newsies speak softly to each other and watch gently with light words and smiles, whispering soft comforts to Davey.

Of course, a few teasing comments slip in now and then but none of them held any malice.

Davey quietly fiddles with a few of the buttons on Jack's shirt. Pulling back, Jack drops his gaze to Dave's. "Good?" He checks, a murmur.

Davey nods.

When some of the rest of their ragtag family draw near, they move with care about Davey's ribs and tender, fresh injuries. They level quiet questions and eventually pull into a group hug, snaking their arms about one another and nosing near to each other.

When they pull back, the boys sprawl across the floor but all hold as close as possible to each other. Everyone is brushing at the least one other person's skin. Blink and Mush sprawl together, Blink laying his head on Mush's chest as they curl up with one another, hovering close and casting glances to Dave every other moment between silently exchanged fond glances. Crutchie leans slightly against Dave, one hand on the crutch slightly behind him and offering a quiet presence of support.

When Davey leans the side of his head against Jack's chest, slowly his eyes start to droop further. The bone deep exhaustion that has been bleeding off of him in waves seems to catch up with him. Jack gently brushes the hair plastered to Davey's forehead aside, keeping as still as possible. Davey jerks and his eyes fly to Jack as he shoots upright, eyes panicked.

"I can't-" Davey's voice breaks and he tries to keep his hands from trembling. The pure fear on his face sends a knife through Jack's heart.

Racetrack's eyes soften in understanding and he winces, turning to curse lowly under his breath. Crutchie sits up, closing his eyes tight and drawing in a long breath.

Can't doze off for fear of how he'll be jolted awake and what he'll face when he does. Can't deal with the way his throat closes up when he opens his eyes and is trapped back in that hell in his own his head.

"I know, Davey," Jack finally grits out, voice raw and wishing he _didn't_. "I know. 'm not going anywhere. We got you."

He promised.

Davey holds his gaze another moment. His blackened eye seems to glare up at Jack. Davey wrings his hand, twisting his anxiety into something physical as his breath comes unsteadily. Jack's throat burns and he holds his breath for another moment. Everyone watches, eyes sad and a thrum of protective fury warring their features.

Davey nods jerkily and drops his head to Jack's chest, breath dangerously wet as his shoulders heave.

Wordlessly everyone shifts closer. Race drops his head to smile and pull Dave into a brief one-armed hug, resting his chin on top of Davey's head. He draws back with a reassuring smile and whisper meant for their ears only. Davey shifts the weight on his shoulder, fingers resting curled neatly on Jack's chest. Jack reached an arm to wrap around Dave's waist.

Davey's breath stills as slowly he curls closer to Jack Kelly. Finally, a quiet plea unconsciously tumbles past his lips.

"Don't leave?"

Davey clamps his mouth shut, biting his lip hard and turning his head further into Jack's shirt. Jack's heart seizes in his chest and he feels as though all air has been sucked out of the room. Inhaling sharply, he presses his lips to Davey's temple. The pain of seeing the undercurrent of vulnerability and longing is going to rip him apart.

"Ain't any way in hell nothing's gonna take us away from you."

The words are vehement. Jack isn't sure who they came from. The rise of "Yeah!" echoed by the rest of the boys seems to be enough for Davey's shoulders to drop as he relaxes full, all tension seeping away into trust and warmth as he turns into a more comfortable position.

Eyes flashing in pain, Davey's breath falters when his ribs twinge painfully. Jack hums soothingly, ears heating and stopping abruptly but hoping as he watches Davey settle himself that it helped. "Not a chance," he murmurs instead in response to the boy's earlier words. Davey's fingers twitch, breath going shallow as half-lidded eyes fix on nothing in particular. Jack watches as slowly Davey drifts off, lips parting slightly and limbs losing the lingerness stiffness rigidly clinging to his thin frame.

Davey stirs, a series of unintelligible mumbles falling from his lips. The crowd of newsboys crack a smile. Jack huffs a laugh, doing his best not to disturb the slumbering boy.

Eyes undeniably fond, he whispers into the curls, "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

A few more noises and grumbled syllables before a much more coherent "love you" graces them all.

Jack's fingers still over Davey's shoulder, breath hitching.

Then, from Racetrack, a fond, exasperated, "Love you too, _Mouth_."

A hum of agreement from the surrounding boys. Jack feels his face crack into a smile that hurts as he softly begins to run his fingers through soft hair. As the crowd settles, hats drooping over faces as the ragtag gathering of boys begin their silent watch they knew whether their presence chased away darker phantoms or fitful sleep and silent shudders wracked a too small frame they'd be there. Davey wouldn't wake alone, and none of the boys had any intention to let the world touch him any time soon.

Newsies was family, and Dave was _theirs_.

And none of the newsboys could be prouder of that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read through all of this! I'd love more than anything to hear from you all <3


End file.
